1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications networks and more particularly to services provided by such networks.
2. Background of Related Art
The public switched telephone network (PSTN) is capable of providing customers with many services other than basic telephony. Digital networks such as that provided by BT in the United Kingdom have the ability to effect call connection very quickly. Thus dual tone multi frequency (DTMF) signalling from customers before, during or on termination of telephone calls can be used to connect special services.
Further, special service platforms may be called by customers requesting connection to specified network numbers to provide additional services. One such service which has been automated is an xe2x80x9calarmxe2x80x9d or wake-upxe2x80x9d call facility. The customer may dial up the alarm call service and using DTMF specify a time (using for example the twenty four hour clock) at which he wishes to be woken. At the specified time the network causes the customers telephone to be called by setting up an automatic call through the PSTN. Such a service is quite simple to operate but is very unsophisticated leaving the customer to decide exactly what further action is to be taken in response to the call.
According to the present invention there is provided a telecommunications network including means responsive to signals transmitted from a first telephone line during a first call connection to store time data defining a time specified by such signals and to store connection data defining a call connection characterised in that the network includes control means responsive to the time data to establish a further call to the first telephone line at the time specified and to connect the first telephone line through the network to at least one other network node determined from the connection data.
A first feature of the invention allows a user to effect signalling while the first call is in progress in which case the connection data defines the current call connection whereby the call is re-established at the time specified by the time data.
Alternatively, the connection data may be derived from further signals transmitted from the first telephone line. In either case, the connection data may define more than one network node such that the subsequently established communication is between three or more network nodes.
A further feature of the invention allows the user to record a message which is. replayed to the first telephone line when the later call is established The time data stored may define more than one time or may store a repeat period whereby more than one subsequent call is established and/or regular calls are automatically established under control of the network control means without further user intervention.